With the development of Internet technology in recent years, network games have grown more and more popular, and have gradually become a part of leisure and entertainment in people's daily life.
For better communication between game players, conventional network games usually provide a voice communication function. In a conventional network game, the voice communication function is usually provided by a third-party product. For example, a player needs to inform other players of a relevant voice-room number (or chat-room number) by in-game chat or other methods such as an e-mail. Next, after entering a same voice room using the voice-room number, the players may perform the voice communication.
Therefore, voice communication methods in existing games are complicated to operate, take too much time to establish voice communication, and are inconvenient to manage.